Penance
by nuke
Summary: Batman needs more from Catwoman, Ok I suck at summaries I know, I know


Disclaimer: yes you guessed it they all belong to someone with more money than me. I promise to return them to their owners ...someday :)  
Penance?  
  
It was a perfect twilight, the sun set fire to the clouds with a golden flame as it set and the half moon silently rose up from behind the old museum. Perched on the ledge he looked like one of the many gargoyles to the passers by below, even to anyone closer he appeared immobile, made of stone yet his calm exterior belied the turmoil raging in his heart. It had been a year to the day on this very roof since their game had slightly changed gone was the chase because of some stolen artefact, now the chase was all about her capture and the reclaiming his other of half his soul. He heard her land a soft footfall on the roof a slight rustle of fabric rubbing against fabric.  
  
As she watched him from across the roof she could tell he was agitated, not that it showed but over the past year as they had grown closer she had learnt to read him. Walking up behind him she was startled, as he seemed to stand and turn in one fluid motion. Tonight there would be no playful banter no chase, no game tonight the games would stop tonight.  
  
"No more games, it's time for this to stop!"  
  
"So that's it huh, fed up with the Kitty, or perhaps you've found someone else, Who is it? Batgirl? That Oracle person? Robin."  
  
He watched as a tear ran from under her cowl, instinctively he enveloped her in his arms.  
  
"It's nothing like that its just I want, no I need more from us."  
  
Jerking away from him she ripped the hood from her face.  
  
"How dare you? You of all people demand more! For years now I've known nothing about you while you've known everything about me, Well let me tell you Mr. Secretive you have No right to ask for more, NONE!'  
  
The fear and uncertainty in her eyes had gone now burned up by the fire of her anger. Taking a few steps away she whirled and uncoiled her whip.  
  
"I've got a demand of my own, this roof tomorrow night, you either tell me what I need to hear or don't bother turning up!"  
  
With out a backward glance she disappeared from the roof.  
  
Not moving from his position, not even a turn of his head he addressed the new comer.  
  
"You Heard."  
  
It wasn't so much a question as a statement of facts, his voice dead, emotionless.  
  
"You need to talk Kemosabe?"  
  
"The cave, after patrol!"  
  
With that he threw himself off of the roof and swung into the increasing darkness.  
  
Watching his father disappear in the gloom Nightwing activated his comm. Link  
  
"Babs gather the troops, we've got a problem!" ^v^  
  
At the Catitat,  
  
From his perch in an overhanging tree he could see his heart sobbing into the fur of a large lynx. Each wracking sob caused his heart to crack a little bit more until finally he could take no more. Gathering his remaining resolve he crept back into the shadows leaving her crying silver tears in the moonlight.  
  
From her position Selina couldn't see him yet she knew he was there watching her in her moment of weakness, hope started to ignite in her heart until the calming presence she always felt when he was around left her. With her face buried in the rumbling predators fur Selina cried the last piece of heart onto the cold hard earth.  
  
Hearing some one walking towards her, her head whipped round defensively studying the person walking towards her. The absence of cape and cowl killed the anticipation in her heart and fuelled her anger.  
  
With a leap she struck her victim with a flying kick sending him onto his back. Leaning over him she stared into the face of .  
  
"Nightwing what the hell are you doing here? No let me guess he sent you to finish it for him, The big brave bat can't even face me him self to tell me. Damn him .DAMN HIM!!!"  
  
With the last screamed words she crumpled into a heap hitting her head against a metallic wheel. Looking up she found herself surrounded by five people , four members of the bat clan, her ex's family and two without a mask.  
  
"What? WHAT? Have you all come to laugh, to see what he has reduced me too, ME Catwoman crying over a man?"  
  
Getting up onto her feet she pushed her shoulders back and wiped her tears away.  
  
"Get a good look because this is it, I'm leaving him and this city behind!"  
  
Nightwing stepped from the enclosing circle.  
  
"Selina, please I know I have no right to ask you this but here me out please, please.  
  
"What?"  
  
" I.We need you to come with us, there is something you need to see."  
  
Rolling up and holding his hand a red haired woman looked at him with a sad smile and turned to Selina. Catwoman could almost feel the love between these two.  
  
"Please It's important you see this before you leave!"  
  
"Ok but I'm not making any promises!"  
  
Without a word the group left the sanctuary and headed for a people carrier parked by the roadside. The trip to where ever they where going was silent, an uncomfortable silence that deflected any attempt to break it. Finally they stopped and the Elder gentleman exited the vehicle and opened the door nearest to her.  
  
" If you would just follow the path please Miss."  
  
"What's up I'm going on my own, fine but it had better be worth it."  
  
The silver moonlight illuminated the graveyard as she walked past tombs and mausoleums until she could her a voice she almost recognised.  
  
As the moon was swallowed by the clouds she Hid behind a gravestone, she looked over to a familiar figure on his knees in front of a well cared for statue of an angel.  
  
" I failed her Mother, I failed her from getting hurt just like I failed you and Father. I went to see her, to tell her how I feel , but I saw her crying and my heart broke. How can I ever make it up to her, I have hurt her so badly. Is this penance for not concentrating on the mission? Is this to be my punishment to have my heart broken? Did you send her to me to test me? To see if my heart was still on the crusade? "I Love her, Mother, She's the other half of my soul, everything that I value was contained in her smile, and now she's gone lost to me for ever."  
  
Selina could feel a tear run down her cheek as she listened to his words. Stepping from her hiding place she crossed the ground between them and lowered her body to the ground behind him and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Maybe they did send me to you. Not as a test but as a reward, maybe they just want you to be happy."  
  
Turning in her arms he buried himself into her shoulder.  
  
"I'm Sorry, I'm so so Sorry!"  
  
Looking at the statue she smiled as she mouthed the words thank you. The moon broke free of the clouds bathing the statue in its silver light causing it to almost glow in its oppressive surroundings and the name Wayne to glisten at its base. Breaking free of her comfort Batman pushed back his cowl and for the first time she looked into her loves eyes and saw her feelings for him reflected there.  
  
Standing he helped her to her feet and kept hold of her hand,  
  
"My Names Bruce."  
  
Turning from her he pulled her close smiling as she fit into the crook of his arm.  
  
"Mum, Dad there's some one I'd like you to meet."  
  
^V^ Unable to take the waiting any more Dick had made his mind up.  
  
"I don't care, they've either made up or she's left him and he needs us I'm going to find him.  
  
"Master Richard."  
  
"Sorry Alfred I know How he is but he needs someone there for him even if its just moral support."  
  
"I was about to say look."  
  
Down the path two figures arm in arm where walking back towards the group. Smiling at the look of happiness and peace on his fathers face Nightwing stepped forward followed by the rest of the group and removed his mask.  
  
"HI I'm Dick Grayson." " Tim Drake, ." " Cassandra ." "Barbara Gordon, We've met before I'm the Oracle" "Alfred Pennyworth, at your service Miss Kyle."  
  
Enveloping her in a hug Dick looked into her bewildered eyes and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Welcome to the family." 


End file.
